Aide Mémoire
by Striped-Tie
Summary: HIATUS. When you're little, puppy crushes make you want to grow up more than anything. It's exactly how young Rebecca feels with Billy across the street, 8 years older than her.Fic for my friend that should span over a few 'years' of the story. Language.
1. The Moving Van

A/N;

This is a gift fic if anything for my friend Toshyii X3 I brought the idea up at school and she asked me to go on with it (It had been a single little concept I wanted to scribble).

Well, the chicka has _always_ been there for me, so it's no surprise that I said yes?

SO, this is just something small to pay her back for all the times she's been there for me thought the small problems and the (sadly very often at one point) large problems with both my life and me in general.

Props to you, Toshyii, you've put up with me for nearly five years =D!

This chapter's just a small, setting things up chapter ;_; Sorry, Toshyii!!

Anyway, on with it…

Resident Evil Does not belong to me, and considering this fanfic, that's a very good thing XD

* * *

Saturdays.

Saturdays always had something for someone.

Maybe it was the fact that they got to sleep in. Or the fact that there was no school. Perhaps a day off. And on some occasions, a birthday.

It was none of those things that made this day 'something' for a certain someone. Yes. She did have a day off from prep – Which, thus far, she greatly missed and longed for her nap times once again – but that was simply not the most attention grabbing thing to the youngster. Not today.

The four-year-old had rested her hands against the lounge room window, watching the scene across the road. She always seemed far too curious for her own good – Even more that what was expected for her age, which was a fair bit to begin with. She had been nicknamed 'sticky-beak' at kindergarten, though still didn't know that it basically meant she was too nosey. She thought she had been called a bird.

But her thoughts were far from that now. The scene was much, much more interesting than what she had been nicknamed.

Two vans were parked outside of the house directly across from hers. Men were moving back and fourth between the house and the vans, moving things in and going back for more. It was something she had seen quite often – That house seemed to have something on a curse on it. People who moved in there only lasted around six months before high-tailing it out of there.

She herself liked that house, and didn't particularly know why people acted like that.

'Must be a grown-up thing' she would often put it down to.

On the note of grown-ups, two happened to be standing outside as things were moved. A man and a woman. She thought they must be married, and wondered if they had any kids she might be able to play with. Jill was usually too rough for her, while Claire was always too busy entertaining herself or stealing her older brother's things. Heaven forbid she tried to go near the boys, either.

As one of the vans drove away, empty of all furniture and objects, a third rolled up to the road. It came to a steady stop, the engine shutting off.

She tilted her head. Usually there weren't that many vans. The people must have had a lot of things. She wondered what exactly.

The roller of the van rolled up, before a steel grating was kicked out with a fair bit of force. She jumped, the first thing coming into her mind was 'ghost van', as no-one had gone around the back to open it. She was lucky not to fall off of the ledge.

A young boy stalked out from the back of the van – He was probably just about to enter his teen years, and was already feeling the impending doom to follow with his next birthday. This Saturday had nothing for the boy, and this was evident by his body language. He looked at the ground, hands shoved in his pockets, his shoulders high.

He glanced as his father addressed him, before heading back into the van – He wandered out soon after, carrying a box of things. Maybe the boy and the box weren't exactly on good terms – After all, it would appear that he had spent what was a very long trip in the back of a van.

"Rebecca," She squeaked at the mention of her name, "Why don't you get down from there?"

She looked over at her mother standing by the couch. She shook head, just pushing herself closer to the window.

"If you get down and wait for your father, I'm sure he'll take you over to meet the neighbours." Her mother offered with a smile. Rebecca quickly jumped down from the ledge of the window while her mother opened the door, walking off to find her husband.

However, it would seem young Rebecca had no intention of waiting for any parental supervision. She had already made it out of the front door, through the front yard, and was about to cross the road before it was even known she had moved from her spot.

Right, Left, look Right again. She cautiously crossed the road, hurrying across. Thankfully there were no cars going across the street – A girl her age would have horrible depth perception and bad things could have resulted from the little stunt, even if she was in the 'gifted' category.

The woman in front of the house was the first one to notice the young girl's appearance. If anything she seemed in shock that the little girl had actually had the guts to run across the road like that – and also shocked from the fact that her parents didn't seem to be around.

Rebecca dusted off her green dress. It was pastel coloured, ruffled top half while the rest seemed straight, having been ironed only that morning. The pink bottom it had looked almost like ribbon, covering her knees. Her hair was short, brown in colour, and clipped back with a few hair clips. She appeared innocent enough.

She waved to the startled woman, putting her hands behind her back and fiddling with the brightly coloured plastic bracelets that were on her right wrist. Her sandals almost seemed to match them.

"Why hello there…" The woman greeting, just managing to regain her breath, "Who are you, sweetie?"

She smiled brightly in reply, "My name's Rebecca Chambers!" She chirped loudly and happily, "I live across the street!"

The woman motioned for her to come closer – She was worried about the little girl's safety near that wide road. Rebecca took a few steps forward, looking down to make sure she didn't step on any cracks. She had remembered as well the rhymes that the kids had sung in kindergarten. _Don't step on a crack, or you'll break your mother's back._

"What brings you all the way over here, Rebecca? It's a long way across that road." The woman asked, squatting down to try and see Rebecca eye-to-eye.

"I wanted to say 'Hi'." Rebecca smiled, swaying a small bit from side to side. She wasn't able to stay very still.

"Well that certainly was nice of you, Rebecca." The woman smiled back. "My family and I weren't expecting to have a little welcoming guest." She looked to the side, seeing her son moving another box back into the house. She couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if her son had been a girl instead. He wouldn't have been very happy to hear her thinking about that.

She turned her attention back to Rebecca. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't have any children your age." Rebecca shifted uneasily. Dang, she had really been hoping. "Unfortunately my boy's turning thirteen in a few months. Just a bit too old to be one of your playmates."

"Why?" Rebecca asked audibly.

"Because I believe that's eight years difference by the looks of you? Plus he's a boy, sweetie, I don't think you'd really get along."

"Why?"

"Something just tells me." She said, unsure of how to answer the young girl. Her eyes gazed over to the house across the street. She still couldn't see the parents, but thought it would probably be a good idea for her to head back. She didn't want the little girl to get hurt while they were unpacking. She could kill too birds with one stone. "You should probably be heading back, dear."

Rebecca nodded, and headed to the road again. The woman quickly grabbed her wrist, tugging her back. Rebecca gave a loud squeak once more, completely caught off guard.

"I'm sorry," The woman apologized, "But you shouldn't go over the road on your own. Just hold on a second, alright?" She hesitantly let go of Rebecca's wrist, and turned to her son as he grabbed another box.

"Billy!" The boy turned his head, responding to his name. "Do you think you could take Rebecca here across the road?"

He simply dropped the box back into the van and walked over, not giving a verbal answer. Not out of snarkiness, but because he simply seemed to be too drowsy to give a decent reply. The ride in the van had been long and _bumpy_.

His mother gave him a slight nod before heading inside to go help set everything back up.

Rebecca looked up at him. For a young guy, he was certainly tall. Not just to Rebecca, but for his age. He looked nearly intimidating.

Of course, to Rebecca, he simply looked **cuddly**.

"Hiii~!" She cooed affectionately. He looked at her awkwardly.

"… Hey." He replied, given very little time to do so.

"My name's Rebecca!" She announced proudly.

"… That's great."

"What about you? Who're you~?" She quizzed happily.

"I'm the new guy." He answered with a scoff.

"No, your name, silly!" She giggled. She raised her hand up to him, wiggling her fingers when he did not take hold after a few moments. He looked at her, then to the road before unenthusiastically taking hold of her small hand.

"Billy." He answered, looking around the corner of the van. There weren't any cars, by the looks of things. She looked up at him while he was distracted. She had to look up quite high. He towered over her, though not near as much as his mother did, but he was still…

"You're big." She stated after a few moments. He looked down at her, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, you're annoying." He said, not sure how to respond.

"I mean, really _really_ big! You're huuuge." She went on, ignoring the insult that had been thrown at her. He groaned, and took a step onto the road. She dragged her feet, clearly not wanting to go very fast. "Are you strong? You carried a lot of boxes, why did you do that? If a horse broke off of it's cart, would you be able to pull the cart? Are you as strong as a horse?"

He kept his eyes on the house across from them. "I'm not big, I'm a few centimeters taller than I'm meant to be, I'm not huge, I'm average strength, I carried all of those boxes to help my dad move stuff, No I wouldn't pull it, and I'm not as strong as a horse." He attempted to answer all of her questions. She dug her heels into the ground, but it managed very little resistance against him dragging her by the hand.

"You _are_ strong!" She stated loudly, trying to pull back. She didn't want to head back so quickly. It was pretty boring at home, and she wanted to stay and watch. Maybe she could help. She liked to help people…

He paused, just on the edge of the road. He tossed her a glance. She was red in the cheeks a bit, from putting in so much effort to stay in the one spot.

"You're gonna sprain something if you keep it up." He stated, taking a few steps once again.

"You're being mean!" She stated loudly, continuing to drag her feet. He blinked a few times.

"How am _I_ being mean?" He asked.

"I don't know!"

"You don't know?"

"You're just being mean!" She repeated. He shook his head, managing to get her onto the front lawn of her house.

"Well then, you'd better get going, Munchkin." He said, letting go of her hand. She quickly grabbed onto his wrist with both hands, unable to get a good grip with only one.

"I'm not a Munchkin!" She pouted.

"Munchkins always say they're not Munchkins." He stated. She let go of his wrist and stomped her foot on the ground.

"Cool it, Princess." He said, seeming to keep the calm voice that he had had from the start. He leant down slightly, and poked the tip of her nose, "Boop."

He quickly stood up straight and turned. Glanced once left, once right, and headed across the road, going back to help his father again.

Rebecca had covered her cheeks and closed her eyes, swaying more than she had earlier. She squealed happily to herself, feeling herself blush a deep red.

Quite suddenly it dawned on her that she liked that boy a considerable amount. Munchkin, okay… _He'd_ be allowed to call her that. And Princess, too.

"**Rebecca Chambers, you get in here **_**this instant!!**_" Rebecca's mother yelled loudly. Rebecca didn't seem to notice the angry tone. She just watched Billy for another minute, then skipped back inside.

Saturday had something for Rebecca, something extra special. The little girl's first puppy crush.

* * *

A/N;

Uhm |D; Sorry guys. I'm continuing this. Me, Toshyii and Shin worked out far too many things for it to just ditch it after one chapter XD;

Oh and don't worry :c We don't support Pedophilia.

JUST PUPPY CRUSHES :D I myself find it ADORABLE when little kiddies have crushes on people older than them X3 And I hate little kiddies, so that's something right there XD


	2. Babysitter

A/N;

So I'm sitting in class next to ANBU Ninja Toshyii, being ordered to type more… Whoo…

Toshyii : *Waves* If I had a Kunai I'd be pointing it at your throat. But sadly, I haven't stolen it off Robert yet.

;_; You're eating up word space. Don't you tell me there's no such thing!! Don't give me that--- DDD: *Was demon arm of discomforted-ed'd*

RIGHT.

ON WITH IT.

Resident Evil doesn't belong to me, naturally :c WHAT, I HAVE NO SNAPPY THING FOR IT WHEN I'M BEING CHOKED.

… I think I molested my capslock :(

RE dun belong to me :3

Oh, replies to meh lovely reviewers first, neh :3?

AerisTifaYuffie – You will be happy to know that that's exactly what my friend my friend wants :3 So that's hopefully exactly what's going to happen~

Lunax89 – I'm glad you like it! I'll try and update as much as I can =D

Ditto9 – Yay, wild ditto review appears! Let's hope I can keep it up :3 give me a swift kick if I mess up somewhere!

* * *

"No, you're not going today! **No!**"

Both Rebecca's parents seemed startled by her behaviour. There hadn't been many times where she had been so… Eccentric. Well come to think of it, they hadn't had a time where they both had to leave her alone at home.

It was Thursday, but Rebecca had to take time off from school. Why? A too simple reason – The poor girl had caught chickenpox on Monday and was basically house bound until it had a chance to pass.

They had managed to get a few days off of work to look after their little girl, however, there were no more days that they could scavenge.

Her parents looked at each other, then to their little girl. Her back was against the door – Somewhat. She was against the things piled _against_ the door. Since she had heard that morning that they would need to find someone to look after her, she had sprung from her bed and begun taking as many objects from the house she could. In front of the door was a compilement of pillows, soft toys and blankets in a vain attempt to barricade the exit.

The little girl seemed very… Determined, for a lighter word.

"No!"

"… Wait here, Rebecca…" Her father said, grabbing her mother's hand and leading her to the kitchen to discuss this little problem of theirs. Rebecca didn't move, sure that if she kept that door shut they couldn't get out anyway.

"She does seem to raise a good point…" Her father said, leaning against the kitchen counter to think it all through.

"What point could 'No!' possibly raise?" Her mother asked.

"What I mean is, we can't exactly leave her here on her own. She's only four." He answered with a sigh, shaking his head. Coming up with alternatives wasn't exactly an easy task, not with their little girl.

"What do you propose we do?" Her mother asked, shifting on the spot.

"Well… I've noticed that boy across the street's still laying around his house." He mentioned. Her mother tilted her head. She too had noticed him usually just sitting outside of the house, and finding herself wondering why he wasn't at school either – He had been gone Monday, but straight back Tuesday.

"So are you saying we ask that young man to look after her?" She asked, "That doesn't seem too wise."

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm not going to be asking Wesker to look after her." He said, "Even if the parents of that Ada girl seem fine with him, he… Freaks me the fuck out."

"Careful with that language." She said quickly, "… Though I have to agree with you."

They both shivered.

"Well then. We could just ask his parents to babysit, then." She stated, still not very fond of the idea of the young boy looking after Rebecca instead.

"What if they work today, though?" He asked, and then shook his head, "You know what, I'll just sneak out of the window and ask about it. Make sure that she doesn't notice, alright?"

Before she could respond, her husband had opened up the kitchen window, and hopped out.

* * *

"So you're saying that if I can't, you would rather my boy look after your daughter?" Mrs. Coen asked slowly, standing in the door frame. Mr. Chambers nodded.

"I know it might seem like an irresponsible request but… Considering you're new here, you're probably not exactly at running speed with what our alternatives would be. Pretty much, it's probably the best course of action." He explained.

She thought for a moment, "I do have to work today… Are you sure you want to ask my son to look after her?" She asked, not seeming keen on it either.

"As I said, it's the best option, I'd rather not leave her on her own." He answered, before pausing, "He's had chickenpox before, right?"

"When he was six. He was such a little hell raiser when he had them." She answered, before turning. "Billy!" She called. There was a loud whine of 'What, mum?' before the boy stalked down the hall. It would seem that he had been interrupted from a nice nap. He stood by his mother, having slept in his school clothes regardless of his absence, and looked at Mr. Chambers. He had a questioning look on his face, understandably.

"Billy, Mr. Chambers here was wondering if you might be able to look after his daughter today." His mother explained, looking down at him. Perhaps it was an attempt to pressure him into saying yes.

"… Is that that..." He began, fighting the urge to simply state 'creepy girl', "Little girl across the street?" He asked after a small pause. Mr. Chambers nodded simply.

"Just so you know, you _will_ be paid for it…" He said, trying to stress the fact that he would get something out of it. Billy crossed his arms and thought it over. He would probably just sit around for ages attempting to read a book from the shelf or something otherwise…

A timer in the kitchen went off, and Billy's mother excused herself to go make sure nothing decided to start burning.

"I guess so. Can you give me a few minutes?" He asked, giving a neutral sort of shrug. Mr. Chambers nodded.

"I'm going to assume you know where it is." Mr. Chambers said, before deciding to get a certain question out of the way, "… Might I ask, why aren't you in school."

"Uhm…" Billy mumbled, looking away. His expression was pretty much blank – He didn't seem to be worried or embarrassed by whatever the excuse was, just having a hint of awkwardness. "I got suspended." He answered.

"… On your first day?" Mr. Chambers asked, raising an eyebrow. "For what."

"Punched a guy in the face." Billy answered, looking back to him. Hm, that might make things a bit… Complicated.

"Did he deserve it?" Mr. Chambers asked. Billy looked at him strangely, his expression seeming to read 'excuse me?'.

"Well, yeah. I'm a fight finisher, not a fight start. I was the only one that got suspended, though." Billy explained.

"Well, that's alright then." He said, turning to leave, "Just climb through the kitchen window when you're ready. It's to the left of the drive way."

"… What?" Billy blinked, but received no reply from Mr. Chambers as he returned back to the house, heading to the left of the driveway. "… Weird people. Whatever."

Billy stuffed his hands into his pockets and headed off to to his room. He would leave in a few moments, so it was alright to leave the door open. He grabbed his school bag, and tipped out the few contents that were in it. He stuffed a few things in, and a CD, before zipping it up. He threw it over his shoulder, shouted a goodbye to his mother and left for that dreaded house across the street.

* * *

"How long are you staying?"

"As long as it takes for your parents to get home."

"How long is that?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't ask."

"Why?"

"Christ!"

Billy slammed his head against the arm of the couch. He had been there for a few hours, the clock ticking towards six o'clock, and it had just been continuous questions from the smiley Rebecca. At this point in time, she was kneeling on the carpet, the coffee table brought up close so she could scribble on the paper spread out across it. The things drawn out of them might have looked a bit like a mess, but she was better than most littlies her age – You could at least tell what it was she was drawing. The textas she was using seeming to be wearing out.

"You shouldn't say Christ." She said, looking at her 'work' while Billy leaned against the couch cushions. That girl certainly was chatty. Chatter than most of the girls in that class he had just entered into. He had never really been much of a 'chatter' himself.

He looked over her shoulder at him. "Why aren't ya talking?" She asked.

"Cause I don't feel like it." He groaned, putting a hand over his eyes. She wouldn't. Stop. Talking.

"Why?" She asked. She had turned, crossing her arms over his knees and resting her chin on them, looking up at him.

"Because I don't like talking." He answered.

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"Why?"

"Oh come on, give me a break munchkin."

She pouted at him, moving and hopping up next to him on the couch. "Don't call me munchkin!" She stated, before poking her tongue out at him, "Nyyyy!" That seemed to backfire. She gave a loud squeak and pulled away as he grabbed the tip of her tongue with his fingers.

"You're mean!" She stated from the other end of the couch, hands over her mouth.

"That's what you get." He stated with a bit of a smirk, looking over at the TV that had been quietly playing past the coffee table.

Rebecca crawled across the couch, putting her hands on his lap before reaching for his face. Billy jumped slightly, slapping her hand away, "The hell are you doing?!"

"What you did!" She pouted, nursing her hand for a moment before trying again. Billy put a hand on her forehead and pushed her to the other side of the couch again, before leaning forward and snatching a red texta off of the couch.

"What are you doing?" She asked, crawling back over to him. He uncapped the texta and grabbed her arm, pressed the tip of it down on her skin, causing her to squirm awkwardly. She quickly yanked her arm back after a few moments, running her hand over the area, she looked down at the marks.

'I'm annoying' was written clearly with the red ink.

"Hey!" she protested, rubbing her arm vigorously to try and get the statement off.

"What are you 'Heying' about?" He laughed, "Your dots are just telling the truth." She looked at her arm. All of the lines that made the statement had connected her 'spots'.

She pouted at him, before grabbing a blue texta from the table as well as his arm. He watched her curiously as she leant over, scribbling on his arm in return. As soon as she had let go, he bright his arm to his eyes to take a look.

'I'm a jerk.'

It was written quite crudely, but he could understand it and recognize the letters, even if some were bigger than they should be.

He looked over at her for a moment. "You're surprisingly smart." He commented.

She tilted her head, much preferring to hear that compliment. "Really? How?"

"Most kids your age probably couldn't spell that, and would have probably attempted 'stupid head' or something like that." He explained. She smiled brightly, putting her hands over her face and leaning until she was resting on Billy's lap, giggling to herself. "Are you alright there?"

"Yep!" She chirped, continuing to giggle.

"… Riiight."

He gave her a rough pat on the back and looked back to the TV, "As soon as you're over those giggles of yours we'll get something to munch on." He stated.

"But you're a booooy." She said, moving her hands away from her face to look up at him.

"… So?" He asked, not sure what she was getting at.

"You can't cook!" She answered with a nod, seeming very sure of the fact.

"You mean your dad never cooks?" Billy ask her. Not that he _could_ cook, but has only twelve, so that was a good enough excuse. Rebecca shook her head.

"Nope, mummy always cooks." She answered. She rolled onto her back, since she had been on her side, though remained on his lap.

"Wow… Even my dad cooks some times. What an arse." Billy said, shaking his head.

"Shhh!!" She quickly hissed, raising her hand up to put a finger over his lips. She had to sit up, unable to reach lying down, "Don't swear! It's bad!"

"As if every time I swear god kills a---" He began, but quickly stopped. He had to remember she was four, and would probably be distraught if he finished that statement with 'kittens'. "Anyway… I'll just order pizza or something."

He patted his pocket. He probably had enough money to cover the two. And she was small, so they'd probably only need one medium. He just hoped that what he got paid at the end of the day would cover the cost as well. Being in debt sucked.

"Pizza?" She asked, before frowning. "I don't eat pizza."

"… You don't eat pizza?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, "… What, are you allergic to tomato or something?"

She shook her head, "I like tomatos!"

"Then why don' you eat pizza?" He asked, feeling like he was turning the tables on the question asking.

"Because mum and dad don't like me eating pizza." She answered.

"Why?"

"Cause it's bad for me."

He winked at her, "Then we just won't tell them, will we~?" He asked. "It'll be fine."

Well, not telling them wasn't technically lying… Rebecca convinced herself of that. But what if they asked? But he said it would be fine… She would believe him. She nodded.

"I want something yummy!" She cheered.

* * *

A/N;

For anyone interested, the next chapter's the same day :3 PIZZA.


	3. Pizza Call

A/N;

Meh, not very happy with this chapter. Then again, I'm rarely ever happy with my writing XD But exam week is coming up soon and, yeah D: BEH.

Just so everyone knows, I know technology and things don't match the time line at all ._. I apologize for that, I have a tendency to mess that up a lot :c

Oh, and I know the CD track list is in the wrong order… Leave it to me to nitpick about this despite knowing it'd be more complicated if I got it correct XD

Review-y times.

ditto9 – Better be ready, though XD I'll be counting on you to call me out if I do! Yay ideas, always good X3 You never need to apologize for random-ness, you should know that by now XD! Let's just hope there's no such dairy products appearing! Hopefully one day I'll level up :'D

omniaki78 – Alas, no, it does not XD! I don't think Billy would be able to afraid it, hehe XD

Lunax89 - *Blows kiss* Mwah! Thank you very mich :'D Hopefully I'll be able to keep it decent :3 BxB Is just adorable, no xD? Bit awkward in this timeframe though XDD

Wind-Deity – Hopefully different's good, hehe X3 I'm glad you like it so far :)

Resident Evil = Capcom's Property.

Resident Evil + Me = Lawsuit XD;

So, definitely not mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! That's my half!" Billy barked, grabbing the pizza box and grabbing it across the table as Rebecca had reached for a certain slice.

"But I'm still hungry!" She whined, making a grabbing motion with her fingers and looking none too pleased with Billy.

"You've already eaten half of it!" He stated, seeming very protective over his own portion.

It would seem that Billy had taken in the concept 'they're little, they'll eat less' instead of the more well known concept 'they're little so they'll eat a lot to grow up'. It could have also been because of the fact that he had ordered a Hawaiian Pizza, only one medium, and Rebecca had taken an instant liking to the taste. There was the chance that she would have kept eating even if she _wasn't_ hungry at all!

"But I'm still hungry Billllly!!" She cried, trying to reach across the table. He looked at her. Covered in chickenpox and looking like she was about to burst out crying.

"… Fine." He finally relented, pushing the box back over to her. She gave a happy squeal, and grabbed a bigger piece that what she had been aiming for.

"Thank yooou~!" She cooed, before shoving what she could in her mouth.

He groaned slightly as he watched her – She made such a big mess with the whole thing. Too much sauce for the little girl. He mumbled something under his breath and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. As Rebecca licked the remaining sauce off of her fingers, Billy grabbed her wrist and tugged her closer to him, pushing the handkerchief against her mouth. She squirmed and whined, but he just dismissed it while he finished cleaning up her face.

She hated it when her mother did that, and even if it was Billy doing it, she certainly didn't like it any better now. "Stop it!" She demanded.

"I'm done, so you don't have to whinge." He said, stuffing the handkerchief back into his pocket. Billy remained sitting on the edge of the couch, cautiously watching his remaining slices. Which, by now, was only two. He grabbed one of the slices, taking his time with it for now.

"Do you get pizza a lot?" Rebecca asked curiously, eyeing the last slice.

Billy nodded, "Yeah, I guess. Mum works a lot, and I can't cook much, so I have to order food a lot."

"Do you eat it with your dad?" She asked.

"He's my step-dad." He quickly corrected bluntly. He took a bite out of his slice, and rested his arm on the side of the couch. He looked off towards the distance, not wanting to let his mind get too into the subject.

Rebecca tilted her head to the side, not particularly understanding. "What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means he's not my real dad, but he pretends to be." He answered, somewhat bitterly.

"Then who is he?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"He's just a guy that married my mum after my dad left and tries to replace my real dad." He mumbled as an answer, stuffing the rest of the pizza into his mouth before sitting up straight. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

It was all too confusing for Rebecca. Parents were always together, weren't they? The whole concept was hurting her head.

"Can I have the last piece?" She asked after a pause. Billy gave a quiet nod, a simple 'go for it' gesture. She reached over to the pizza box and grabbed the last piece. She did her best to tear the last piece in half. She held one side out to him, and took a bite out of the other.

Billy's gaze wandered over to her, and he gave a slight smile as he took what was offered. "Thanks there, Princess."

Rebecca pouted, "Don't call me that!" She whined. He couldn't help but laugh, quickly eating the half of the slice he had been given before getting set on cleaning up the mess. If he tried to get her to do it, it would turn out worse than what they would have started with!

She finished her half of a slice just as quickly, and sat on the edge of the couch with her legs kicking as she watched Billy. He was balancing the cardboard box in one hand, and using the handkerchief to clean up the sauce and such that got everywhere else. He darted outside to get rid of the evidence via the outside bin, and upon his return sighed. Once again the young girl was covered in sauce. He put the dirty handkerchief on the table, and pulled out an extra one he had in one of his pockets. Rebecca tensed upon seeing it, seeming to know very well what the plan was.

"C'mere." He said, grabbing her wrist once more. She wasn't able to tug her wrist back, and had to put up with the handkerchief once again being patted against her face. The youngster soon had enough of this, pushing Billy's hand away with her free arm while giving a girlish grunt and throwing herself down onto the carpet.

He looked at her for a moment, remembering quite well how he had done the same sort of actions when he threw tantrums. A few years ago, anyway, he was smart enough not to go trying that now.

"That hurt?" He asked as he sat down on the couch again, his voice lacking all but a hint of sympathy. Rebecca didn't reply for a moment, her arms wrapped around herself while she brought her knees closer to herself.

"… Yes!!" She wailed after some time, bursting into tears and getting up on her knees. Billy seemed somewhat startled by this, taken aback by how _loud_ the little girl managed to be. Maybe it was because of all of the energy she had consumed. Now, if he remembered correctly…

"Would a hug make you feel better?" He asked, not seeming too fond of the concept, but anything to stop her from making that noise. Hesitant, he moved his arms apart just enough. She nodded quickly and got to her feet, and basically threw herself into Billy's arm this time, forcing him against the back of the couch. "… Uh, Better, Munchkin?" He was unsure of how to push the little girl away from him once she had clung to him.

"… Yeaah…" She answered half heartedly.

"Alright, good. … Are you going to get off me?" Billy asked, finding it harder to breath. The little girl must have been a descendent of a boa constrictor.

"… Nooo…" She answered quietly, cuddling closer against him, if that was at all possibly. Billy grunted loudly, rolling his eyes and putting his hands on Rebecca's shoulders. He tried to ease her off, but she seemed to stick like glue. He made a mental note to just pat her on the back next time she hurt herself.

"C'mon, get off." He attempted to persuade her, moving his hands to her and trying to move her fingers from their grip. After a good twenty minutes struggle, following the same formula of conversation, the little girl finally let go, Billy placing her firmly on the couch.

Each time she tried to get up, or cling onto him again, he placed his hand on her head and pushed her back down. It took him some time to finally get up off the couch, but she eventually stayed in the one spot. He stopped by the table, where he had earlier put his school bag, and slipped his hand into the main pocket. He pulled out the CD case, opening it up and taking out the disc. Placing the case onto the coffee table, he headed over to a CD player near the TV.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca asked, tilting her head to the side, in a way far too similar to a puppy. She had the look down for pat.

"Putting on some music." He answered simply. There was a light click sound as the lid of the CD player sprung open. This allowed the boy to slip the CD he was holding in the new opening before closing it down, pressing the play button.

"Why?" She quizzed, tilting her head the other way.

"You ask waaaay too many questions." He said, turning to walk back to the couch. He quirked an eyebrow up, "… You look like an owl."

"I don't hoot!" She protested with a pout. Billy chuckled lightly and shook his head, before returning to his seat beside her. He crossed his arms, resting one leg over the other's knee and closed his eyes as the melody began. He just wanted to listen to it.

Rebecca looked at him curiously, putting her hands on his legs and looking up at him. The music in the background had begun slow, but picked up. The beats and rhythms Rebecca could hear would no doubt stay with her for years, even if she were to forget the lyrics.

"… What is this, Billy?" She asked curiously.

"One of the greatest bands in existence." He answered, seeming quite sure of himself and not bothering to open his eyes.

"Greatest bands in existence?"

"Queen." He once more answered.

"Like the one that owns all those pudgy doggies?" She asked.

"… Stop asking so many questions." He said, opening an eye to take a glance at her, "And those are Corkers… I mean, Corgis."

Rebecca crossed her arms, still resting them on his lap and looking up at him with young curiousity.

Time passed between the two, amazingly with very few questions being asked. Rebecca seemed to amuse herself well enough, playing with the buttons and strings of his jacket, after finally relenting and allowing her to sit on his lap.

"What's this?" She asked after a few moments, seeming to tire of her play.

"What's what?" Billy asked, having not been ready to be dragged back into a small conversation.

"This song. What is it?" She repeated, moving her glance to look up at him rather than his jacket. "Hm?" The song which she referred to was in it's last few seconds, having left her question to the last minute.

"It's called Mother Love." He answered simply, seeming to know what number the CD would be on without having to look over – It was a given that he had listened to this one fairly often.

"Is it your favourite?" She asked.

"I guess. When I'm older enough I'm gonna get a tattoo of it on my arm." He answered.

"How can you tattoo music onto your arm?" She asked, her expression and tone showing that she was incredibly confused. She remembered that her father had a tattoo on his back, but he hadn't tattooed sound.

"The name of the song, dummy." He stated, flicking her nose. She whimpered, covering her nose and squeaking in disapproval. "Alright, off Becky."

"Don't call me Becky." Rebecca pouted at him, removing her hands from her face and crossing her arms in an upset fashion. He gave her a perplexed look in return as the final track came to it's end.

"Why not?" He asked, confused as to why she seemed so standoffish about the nickname. He slipped his hands under her arms with a fair bit off difficulty and moved her to the floor, where she stood while he got up.

"Why so?" She asked back, stomping her foot on the ground, "My name isn't Becky! It's Rebecca!"

"You're names Rebecca. And you can shorten that to Becca, right? And catcher than Becca is Becky." He explained calmly, snatching the case off of the coffee table and walking over to the CD player.

"I like Becca." She stated, forgetting her stance against 'Becky' and uncrossing her arms.

"So, Becca it is, then?" He asked, opening the player and retrieving his disc, placing it with care back into it's case.

Rebecca jumped slightly and once again squeaked as there was the loud sound of the front door being unlocked. With the music, they had been unable to hear the sounds outside, and this included the rain against the roof.

"My, it's cold out there!" Rebecca's father said as he closed the door behind him, raincoat draped over him. He was quiet glad that he had decided to bring it with him that day, ignoring the weather forecasts for sunny weather.

"Daddy!" Rebecca squealed, leaning over the side of the couch. Billy bowed his head slightly as the parental figure walked over to his daughter and gave her a pat on the head and a quick hug, before turning his attention to the young man. Billy shrugged off the glance, carefully putting his CD back into his bag and swinging it over his shoulder, ready to leave.

"She didn't cause too must trouble for you, did she?" Mr. Chambers asked, seeming a little… Concerned, with the thought of that. Billy shook his head, humming a 'no' as an answer. Mr. Chambers put a hand in his pocket to fetch his wallet, but Billy simply waved his hand and took a step past him.

"You don't wave to worry about it, just pay me another time." He stated blankly, catching Rebecca's father by surprise. He headed for the door, taking a step out for the rain. He didn't even try to shield himself from the water that was pelting down. Mr. Chambers was ready to offer the young lad an umbrella, but he could tell that he wouldn't be interested.

Billy glanced over his shoulder, seeing Rebecca stand beside the couch now, with a look of heartbreak.

Billy once gave a slight wave, before leaving.

"What a strange boy…" Mr. Chambers mumbled, putting his hand out just in time to catch the back of his daughter's dress as she attempted to run past him.

"Billy, wait!" She sobbed loudly, reaching her small arms out to no avail. "Come baaaack!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N;

Sorry. I've really been struggling with this and just my writing in general for some reason – I can't seem to get anything down in one sitting.


	4. Rainy Days

A/N; Arg, this is the second day I've been caught in the ran… Had to come home early from VET because it was making me sick from all of it _;! Arg, just one more exam day and I'm done… Just one more day of trudging 15 minutes in the train to the stations and another 15 to the school _;

On a happy note, I'm finally getting RE0 :D Yesh, RE0 is one of the only REs I lack… I think it's the only one in the main series I don't have. Should have it in about a week~

Now I just need to survive tomorrow…

Review replies, squee :3

ditto9 – Here's hoping they'll make an appearance again… It's been hinted D:! Hehe, that's the good thin… You never had to pretend to be someone else when the person is four XD!

AerisTifaYuffie – I reckon I've passed like, one of my exams XD I wish you good luck on yours when they come around :c I'll try and hurry up the time line when I can… Remember the time line XD! I have a habit of losing the slip which stated what they're doing when and stuff xD;

Lunax89 – Yay embraces~ Gotta love them :3 Hopefully this is a decent enough chapter n_n

Resident Evil = Not mine.

* * *

"It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring…"

"He won't be singing much longer if you keep up that singing dear, he'll wake up just to ask you to be quiet!"

Rebecca tapped her fingers lightly against the window pane with a slow rhythm, looking over her shoulder to her father. She had gotten over her bout of chicken pox a good week ago, but still hung around the window in the lounge room every day after school.

She looked back, trying to see through the water trickling down the glass.

The water was coming down in buckets. Rebecca had never seen it rain so hard – Or at least, she couldn't remember a time when she could. The water was so constant it looked like some sort of veil over the window. Things were barely visible.

"He went to bed and bumped his head, and he couldn't get up in the morning…"

"Do you hear that honey? You might bump your head in the morning. Remember you need to work!" Rebecca's mother called from the kitchen. It too ka few moments for Rebecca's father to get the joke.

"Hey!" He called, "I'm not that old, and I certainly don't snore!"

"You wanna bet?" Her mother chuckled.

"I can hear you from down the hall, Daddy!" Rebecca giggled, poking her tongue out at her father. She shifted how she was sitting, so that she had her back against the windowpane but still remained on the brought out windowsill. She was very fond of that spot – It evened out into a Semi-circle, just large enough for her to curl up and watch what was going on outside.

"Oh well, if you two are going to gang up on me, I'll take my leave!" Her father joked, raising to his feet and leaving the room with a brisk walk.

"Watch your head, daddy!" The little girl called, kicking her feet on the ledge of the windowsill. She thought for a moment, not having much to think about. She once again turned her body, rising to her knees and leaning against the window. The rain was thinning a small but, just enough for her to make out a few things.

"Mummmmy." Rebecca called, looking off to the side.

"What is it, Sweety?" her Mother called, peeking through the kitchen door. She couldn't see her daughter due to where she was, but seemed to be pretty confident with where she would be.

"Mum where are our umbrella?" Rebecca asked, dragging out her words with a high tone.

"There should be some by the door. Why?" She asked, then stopped, "… What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything." Rebecca said dully. She was a bit too distracted with what was outside.

Through the rain, she could just see. There had been no car this time, no bus. Just Billy, on his own. The young man had been trekking through the rain, all the rain from his school. It was about a half hour walk… And it had been raining for over an hour. He was no doubt weighed down by the water that had collected in the fabric of his uniform. He was lucky not to have come across any traffic – His hair was just as soaked as his clothes, causing it to fall over his eyes no matter how often he tried to move it.

Rebecca watched curiously, wondering to herself why he had walked. He walked up the porch steps to his front door, slipping his bag down from his shoulder and setting it on the ground. He tried to arch his body over it as he undid one of the zips, in a vain attempt to keep the water out. He rumbled through it for a good five minutes, before doing the zip back up and slumping against the door.

Another thought entered her mind. Why hadn't he gone in yet? Maybe he thought the same thing, for he turned to face the door and grabbed the doorknob. He tried to open it with a fair bit of force, but ended up kicking the lower portion of the door hard.

Rebecca jolted, surprised by his sudden change in strategy. The boy was obviously getting fired up – He kicked the door a few more times, the pain splintering before he finally gave up.

He swore loudly, unheard through the rain and slumped down on the porch stairs, too frustrated. He rain his fingers through his hair, before quickly tearing his hands away and punching the wall next to him.

Rebecca hopped down from the ledge, and walked over to the front door. She grabbed one of the umbrellas, a red and white one, and walked off to the kitchen. She snuck behind her mother, who was busy chopping something, and took a small chair. She dragged it back to the front door, climbing up onto and opening the door. Once more she hopped down.

Taking a step outside, she was hit by a gust of gold wind. She shivered, before putting the umbrella up. It was large, and hard for her to hold, but at least it kept her dry. Humming quietly to herself, she walked down the few steps and headed for the road. Look right, left, right again. No cars, she was sure. She couldn't see any headlights.

She tried to skip across the road, but slipped. She managed to catch herself, landing on one knee and scrapping it. She whined quietly to herself before standing up shakily. She changed her mind, and walked slowly and cautiously across the road. Her knee hurt, but she was too scared of tripping again to take a look at it.

Billy continued to sit quietly in the rain, though muttering and swearing to himself. Rebecca could just hear him mention something about keys and his step-dad 'kicking his arse'.

She held tightly onto the umbrella with both hands, watching him for a few moments. He continued to talk to himself, being pelted with the rain.

"Billyyy!" She eventually called. He sat up straight, caught off guard.

"Rebecca, the hell are you doing here?!" He asked, blinking a few times. Half from his surprise, and half to try and clear the water from his eyes.

"What're you doing sitting out in the rain?" She asked instead of answered, swaying slightly. Billy rested his elbows on his knees, slumping forward slightly. Screw posture, it was the last thing he could be bothered with.

"I left my keys at home 'cause I thought my mum was gonna pick me up. Then I get the message she wasn't, so I walk home in the rain, get home with no keys, and now I gotta sit in the rain until my Step-Dad gets home." He explained, putting as much empathy on 'Step' as possible. "Bastard's gonna be so pissed he'll full on kick my arse for this."

Billy quickly covered his mouth, reminding himself not to use that language in front of the young child. Rebecca pulled a displeased face, putting a hand on her hip.

"Billy! Those are bad words!" She stated, calling him out on them. He waved his hand slightly.

"Yeah yeah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He apologized half heartedly. He felt bad for explaining in so much detail – This girl was little, after all, and the person least likely to understand his venting. "Still doesn't explain why you're here, Princess."

"You're getting wet out here, so I got you an umbrella." She smiled, easily forgetting what had just been said. She did her best to hold the umbrella forward while remaining under it.

"Thanks Angel-Pie, but you keep it." Billy stated. He gently pushed her hand back, before crossing his arms over his knees again.

"But you're getting all wet!" Rebecca stated, shoving the umbrella forward once more, only further. She gave a loud yelp, feeling ice-cold water hit her opposite arm. She quickly hid back under her umbrella again. She pouted, observing where the water had hit before turning to Billy.

He couldn't help but laugh at how she had reacted – She didn't seem to be able to do the math of One Rebecca minus One Umbrella would equal a Soaked Rebecca.

"You see what I mean? Just take the umbrella and go home. If I take it you'll have to go home in the rain." He said, trying to explain it simply to her.

"But…"

"Darl, I'm already soaked to the bone. I couldn't get anymore wet if I tried." He stated. He raised his arms up, causing water to drain from the school jacket he wore – Of course, all of that water was replaced by the heavy downpour.

She grabbed one of his wrists with her free hand, stubbornly tugging. "Then come back with me!" She demanded, "The heater works really good!"

Billy ignored the desire to correct her sentence and simply shook his head. He got his wrist free, not a hard task because of the rain, and gave her a light shove. "Go on Munchkin, I'll be fine."

She stomped her foot angrily on the ground and turned. She quickly walked back over the road, which thankfully once more lacked vehicles, and headed for her door. Her plan was to retreat inside, and try and figure out another way to persuade Billy out of the rain.

"**Rebecca Chambers!!**"

She didn't know of her mothers rather upset presence until she was grabbed by the collar, and dragged into the lounge room for a good talking to about why it was naughty to escape the house.

She looked over to the window. The rain wasn't as thick, but it was beginning to hail. Billy continued to sit on his doorstep, until about ten minutes into her lecture, a car finally pulled up.

It would seem Billy got his own talking to from his Step-Father, which the boy clearly chose to ignore and storm inside once the door had been open for him.

"Muuum, can I get Billy an umbrella for his birthday?" Rebecca asked as soon as her talk was done – It would seem that her mother's words had just gone in one ear and out the other.

"Rebecca, were you even listening to me?" Her mother sighed, wishing her daughter would grow up faster – Explaining things to her would be so much easier… And she no doubt wouldn't be so easily distracted.

"Poor Billy, he's all wet out there…"

* * *

A/N;

Yeah, short, I know. But I need to get to bed and I wanted it posted before I could get killed by Toshyii for lack of an update.

There was a little bit with Billy and His step-dad, but I decided to take it out.


	5. Tormenters

A/N;

Funnily enough, this was meant to be chapter 7! But I just started writing ideas down for this one and they slowed much more easily than the one I had planned. Thankfully because of how I have these things organized, it's easy to switch things around and still have them make sense.

Oh, I don't advise saying 'A two year old wouldn't do that!' after you've read this chapter… I mean, basically what that damn child does in this is _what my niece did to me when she was two_, and she's still doing it now x_x; So I kinda have experience in this segment XD Aw hell, I'm taking a lot of this as I'm typing this, just by listening to my niece outside of my room!

A certain friend may recognize a certain name…

This one's kinda a two parter, cause it was getting too long and I'm trying to keep each of these chapters below 3k.

ditto9 – Well I'm glad you liked it X3 I was afraid it was fail chapter D: Like this one XD Aw man, I want one of those Us XD! I'll just settle with my Tricell bag… For NOW :c

Kira131 – Glad you like it :3 To be honest with you, I would give the last chapter of Je M'en Fous a week or two if I work hard. Hopefully you'll be happy to know that it's a big arse chapter :c? *Up to 7k and still a lot to do* It'll be finished, don't you worry XD

Geometry Teacher Stalker – I'll try and keep updates coming XD I'll try and keep them good, too :c Glad you like it so far!

Lunax89 – Glad to hear n_n yay affection!

Well, enjoy?

Resident Evil – Pretty clearly not mine.

* * *

Mrs. Chambers had taught her daughter from a young age, somewhat younger than what she was now, that if she ever grazed or cut herself, she would have to clean the wounds out with water. She had been told this when she had tripped over the pavement once and had gotten gravel into the graze that had appeared on her knee.

But despite knowing all of that, she never thought she would have to clean out so many at one given time.

As Rebecca got out of her father's far from being picked up from school, she kept her head down and did her pets to pull down her school dress to cover her legs. She wasn't one to make such a fuss over little things like this.

However, attention was called to this once her mother noticed her slouched posture and attempt to conceal herself as she walked in. As her father locked the door, her mother watched the girl sit by the window. It didn't take her too long to notice one of the bruises on her daughter's legs.

"Rebecca Sweetie, what happened?" her mother asked cautiously. The girl jolted, not expecting to be addressed, especially about that. She quickly glanced at her mother, looking hopefully for a few moments.

"I tripped today." Rebecca answered quietly, "And… I slipped down the hill in the schoolyard when I did, and… Uhm… There were a lot of sticks… No, no rocks, there were a lot of rocks down the hill…"

Naturally, her mother didn't believe her, but knew far too well this was the sort of thing you couldn't pry from her. She would come tell her in her own time.

Time went on. Mrs. Chambers was in the kitchen, getting a few things ready for dinner, while Mr. Chambers was upstairs filing away some documents from work.

Rebecca stood halfway in the doorway, hiding partly while watching her mother.

"… Mummy…"

"Hm, is something the matter Rebecca?"

Her mother paused, looking over to Rebecca. Rebecca gave no definite answer to her question.

"There are some new girls at school, mummy…"

"Oh, is that so? Then I guess I'll have to invite them over for tomorrow." He mother beamed, not seeming to listen to the lack of emotion Rebecca's voice had shown. She put the knife she was using to chop the vegetables down and walked past her daughter, going for the phone. The school parent tree thing would certain have the numbers.

"No, wait mummy! Don't!" Rebecca plead, quickly going after her mother. Sadly, it was to no avail, and Rebecca wished more than ever that her mother would listen to _all_ of what she had to say. Tomorrow? There went her cosy Saturday…

* * *

Blankets are cosy, and blankets made you feel safe…

Rebecca felt cosy and safe under her blanket, with it over herself completely, so warm thanks to it. But every so often she had a tinge of worry. Because she knew as soon as that doorbell rang...

_Ring!_

How subtle.

Rebecca threw the blanket off of herself and hoped down from her spot, sprinting over to her mother as she went for the door.

"Don't mummy, please!" Rebecca once again begged, just like the previous day. "Please!"

"Why are you so upset, Rebecca?" her mother quizzed, "Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to play with them."

Rebecca simply pouted, not wanting to settle it on that note… But knowing there was no way out of it. She rubbed her arm, where yet another bruise remained. Once the door was open, she ran back to the lounge room and hid under her blanket yet again.

"Hello Missus Rebecca's Mum!" One of the girls behind the door chirped. There were four, three aged five, and another one two – It could easily be gathered that she was one of the girl's younger siblings.

Behind the four was a young lady, appearing thirteen or so. She gave a slight sigh of relief and offered Rebecca's mother a smile.

"Hey there." She greeted casually, "You're Mrs. Chambers, right?"

Rebecca's mother nodded her head in return.

"This is Bridget, Marilyn, Jolene and Tiffany." The young lady said, moving her hand to point at each of the girls while assigning their names, "And I'm Vivian, Bridget's older sister. I can't _begin_ to tell you what an amazing idea this was. Especially since these girls have only been at the school a week. Well, excluding Tiffany."

"Why thank you. I'm glad you agree. Would you like to come in for a drink?" Mrs. Chambers inquired.

As her mother talked, Rebecca walked over to the coffee table with the blanket still over her. She grabbed a large pastel that had been left on the table earlier before walking back over to the window, jumping up onto the sill. Holding up the blanket from her face with one hand, she wrote on the window with the other. Sure, she would get in trouble for it later, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"No, no, I should be heading off." Vivian said, shaking her head, "Thank you though. I'll be back around four to pick up the girls, is that alright?"

"Of course it is, don't rush now, I'm sure we'll be fine here." Mrs. Chambers assured her with a smile. As Vivian left, she glances at the girls. She had to remember names with looks, otherwise she would easily forget. Alright, Tiffany was the youngest, Bridget had long brown hair, while both Jolene and Marilyn had blonde hair – Only Jolene's just reached her shoulder

She hoped she wouldn't have to actually address the girls by names.

"I'll go get you all something to munch on." Mrs. Chambers smiled after leading the girls into the lounge room. She couldn't help but smile at little Tiffany's clumsy walking.

Hearing the conversation coming to an end, Rebecca hid once again under her blanket. This was like a nightmare for her.

Marilyn smiled while the other girls helped themselves to the comfy cushions on the couch. She walked over to the blanket by the window, and the person whom occupied it.

"Is that Becca under there~?" She asked, her voice having a strange hint of cockiness. Rebecca wanted to bite her tongue, but simply couldn't.

"Don't call me Becca!" She stated from under the blanket.

"Aw, what's the matter, you don't like that name?" Marilyn asked, grabbing hold of the blanket, and tugging it off. "Too bad, Becca, we'll call ya what we want!"

Rebecca screamed, grabbing at her head once the blanket had been removed. "You grabbed my hair, that hurt!" She cried.

"Don't be such a baby!" Jolene laughed from the couch, Bridget giggled beside her.

Rebecca whimpered to herself, looking behind herself through the window, before looking back to the four girls. She shyly got off of the windowsill, knowing that she would probably be knocked off in no time is she stayed.

While Marilyn investigated the blanket, Rebecca dashed past the girls and to the kitchen where her mother was. Before she could even acknowledge her daughter's presence, Rebecca had taken hold of her skirt.

"Mummy, please, make them go away!" She begged, trying to hush her voice so the girls outside wouldn't hear. "I promise I won't scribble on the walls again, ever! And I promise never to throw food off the table, and, and I promise not to take anymore cookies from the cookie jar!! Just please mummy, **please**!"

"Rebecca, really now, I don't see why you're being so hostile… They seem like such nice girls." Her mother mentioned. Rebecca felt a prang of pride knowing what the world Hostile meant.

"They seem like nice girls but they're not, Mummy! Please!! I'm begging you Mummy!!"

Mrs. Chambers knelt down, putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Rebecca, just calm down. I'm here, so nothing can go wrong, okay sweetheart? Just go out there, be nice to them, and they'll be nice back."

"But Mummy…"

"No buts little miss, I know what I'm saying."

Rebecca's shoulder slouched and she bit her bottom lip, feeling her eyes tear up. The last thing she wanted to do was go out there, but… She had no choice. "Then can you come with me, Mummy…?"

Mrs. Chambers sighed, grabbing the plate of biscuits she had just put together. "Alright, if it will make you feel better."

Rebecca grabbed her mother's spare hand tightly, and walked out with her.

There was a rush to grab the sweets, though the girls put in a great effort to be polite. The only one that didn't come to fetch the treats was young Tiffany, fiddling with one of the soft plush toys Rebecca had unknowingly left around.

Her mother put the plate on the table, and walked over to the little girl, Rebecca in tow.

"No dear, that's Rebecca's." her mother said gently to the toddler, noticing Rebecca's distress seeing her toy like that.

"Not Becca's!" Tiffany stated sternly, hugging the plush close to her.

"Yes it is, dear."

"No! Mine!" Tiffany stated, getting louder.

"It's Rebecca's…"

"Not Becca's, Mine, not Becca's!" Tiffany screamed loudly, catching Mrs. Chambers by surprise.

"Fine, I'm sure Rebecca won't mind you hanging onto it for a little bit…" Mrs. Chambers finally relented. Rebecca gave another whimper, closing her eyes shut and letting go of her mother's hand. She quickly ran down the hall near by, rushing into her room.

"Wow, I hope Becca's okay! She seems a little rawr-y today." Bridget said, putting ah and over her mouth to giggle along with the other two older girls. Mrs. Chambers shook her head and looked to the direction Rebecca had run off to. She didn't know that she was alright with that nickname now.

Tiffany appeared to find this a great game. She ran after her with her hobbled steps, stopping outside of Rebecca's door. There was soon a loud thud as Tiffany kicked the door. She had a surprising amount of strength for a two-year-old.

"Tiffany Sweetie! Stop kicking the door! And Rebecca, come out of your room!" Mrs. Chambers called as the girls grabbed a few more sweets, clearly taking some of Rebecca's share.

"No, I don't want to!" Rebecca cried from behind her door. She had to move away from it because of the force of the kick. She just sat on the ground, facing the door.

"Come on now, Tiffany just wants to play with you, come out!" Her mother attempted to argue.

"I don't want to play with Tiffany! Or Marilyn! And I don't want to play with Bridget! I want to play with _my_ friends!!" Rebecca yelled, putting her hands over her ears.

"If you come out here, I'm sure they can be your friends too."

"They can't be my friends! They're not nice at all! Even Jill's nice! They're not!"

"I'm quite sorry about this." Her mother apologized to the girls. "She's… Not usually like this."

"We don't mind." Bridget smiled, before putting on a sad face, "I just… Wish she would play with us, you know? She _never _plays with us at school! We don't know why! Just because we're new…"

She sobbed loudly, starting up with crocodile tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure after today is done, you'll all be great friends." Her mother said softly.

"Thank you Rebecca's Mum, it really means a lot to all of us…"

The other girls all nodded, thanking her. Mrs. Chambers felt quite proud, as she walked down the hall to go retrieve Rebecca.

Tiffany moved aside as Mrs. Chambers opened the door, grabbing Rebecca by the back of the dress she wore and dragged her out – There was really no other way to do it. Rebecca flailed and yelled in protest, but really to no avail. Her mother was going to make her social with these young girls where she wanted to or not. The latter being the most obvious.

As Rebecca stood in the hallway, Tiffany grabbed the back of the dress just like Rebecca's mother had, and yanked it up and down. Rebecca didn't even protest, too tired and knowing it would do no good. She simply rubbed one of her battle wounds from the day before, and walked off to what seemed like her doom.


	6. Cavalery

A/N;

Oh wow, it's been way too long since I updated this one… Sorry, guys.

Kira131 – Your Princess is in another castle… Sorry, couldn't resist XD

BlackxValentine – Thank you :3 Yeah, I am, so no worries XD

USWeasilgirl – You know he will X3 It's Billy, after all.

no heart to follow – I meselfs love the gore X3 but I'm just fond of writing lighter things XD Now now, let us not endorse physical violence… Even if it is justified here, lol!

Lunax89 – Bullies suck :c sorry this took so long!

AerisTifaYuffie – Me too :c Not too much of an impact, but enough for her to grow a backbone :3 I'd say it's naivety. A very strong case :c

Geometry Teacher Stalker – Slow update this time, though XD Billy's on his way, of course~! Glad you're still enjoying it :3

Ditto9 – You mean like when Leon jumps out of a second story window and does that awesome landing? Hell yeah xDD She's a little slow on the uptake X3 I bet her daughter's never had that sort of trouble before, ish all :c

Once again, I take personal experiences about Tiffany, so don't think they're being extreme :c

Resident Evil doesn't belong to me. I merely write some pretty shotty fanfiction of it.

* * *

"Kujo, where are you?!" Billy Coen called at the top of his lungs. He slammed the door shut behind him, taking a quick glance around his front yard.

His mother and step-father had stepped out for the time being, as they usually did around that time on a Saturday. Which was a good thing, for 'Kujo' seemed to be growing accustom to arriving at this time.

Billy took a few steps down the pavement, just spotting a patch of black and brown fur off in the distance. Turning around the side of his house, he made a quick grab, and with a strong tug dragged the two-year-old Rottweiler out of it's hiding spot in the bushes.

He set the dog down and firmly stated a loud 'NO', making sure the dog understood that Billy was not pleased with it running off like that. The dog seemed to understand this, and did nothing to try and reclaim dominance. Billy walked back over to the steps to the door and sat down. 'Kujo' walked with him, sitting patiently beside the young boy.

Kujo himself was a stray and had been coming around for about a month. He hadn't been seen by the authority figures of the household, and Billy had no reason to chase the canine away – He may have looked brutish, and perhaps was, but under Billy's leader status the dog was well behaved and obedient. It was strange that the dog seemed to remind him of himself.

It would probably be a good hour or two before they got home, and the dog had become aware of this time frame rather quickly throughout his visits.

Billy gave the dog an idle pat on the head as he looked off in a different direction. Certainly he had been here for a bit, and it would appear that he was comfortable in his new environment, but… Like most children would, he was having a hard time settling in, deep down. He did his best to hide this, not wanting to worry his mother.

His eyes settled across the street, having done a vague survey of the area. He rose an eyebrow at the Chambers household, before standing up.

Billy gave a slight wave, Kujo taking it as his cue to leave and simply ran off down the street. Billy took another glance at the window of the house, admiring Rebecca's surprisingly neat handwriting of the word 'HELP'.

Walking back into the house, grabbing his keys and locking the door on his way out, he headed across the road once more.

* * *

"Mummy, please…" Rebecca once more begged, only her voice quiet now, and her heart no longer in it. Her mother sighed once more, and for what may have been the third time, gave another statement.

"Rebecca, darling, you need to realise that you have nothing to worry about. They seem like nice girls."

It wasn't exactly ignorance, but more of naivety – The woman loved her daughter dearly. Perhaps when she was a child, children didn't act the way certain girls in the household did. Or she had ever witnessed it, and thus couldn't seem to figure out the picture which was taking place.

She herself couldn't figure out why her daughter seemed unfriendly to these girls – Especially when she had been so clingy to a new arrival not too long ago, despite both his size and age difference from herself. Maybe she would never really understand.

A light rapping was heard against the door, the doorbell either having been missed or ignored. It was just loud enough to catch Mrs. Chamber's ears, and not her daughter's.

"One moment, Sweetie." She said, walking off while Rebecca made a vain attempt to grab the fabric of her mother's clothing, having no desire to be left alone. Reluctantly, she took slow, skittish steps down the hall they were in, just stopping at the corner that lead to the lounge.

She could hear the other girls laugh and giggle, talking about things Rebecca couldn't pick up. Some how she was reminded of some of the stories Jill Valentine told her from the fairy tale books – The image of a flock of harpies persisted to show in her mind, while she tried to forget the rest of the story that had given her nightmares for a few nights.

She quickly snuck into the lounge room as the door opened, not taking a glance back to see who it might have been. She didn't hear any words of her mother inquiring about what brought him over at this time of day.

"Aww, where have you been Becca?" Bridget smiled, though a faked smile at that. "We were getting worried about you! We thought we wouldn't be able to _play_ with you, and we'd have to track you down!"

"And tie you up!" Marilyn butted in, causing the rest of the girls to laugh. Rebecca knitted her hands together, looking down at the ground and shaking.

"Don't… Call me Becca…" She said quickly, her voice meek.

"If we wanna call you Becca, we'll call you Becca." Bridget stated, putting a hand on her hip and trying to seem top dog.

Rebecca looked up at the girls, and backed up slowly. She didn't want to be there – Anywhere but there.

She gave a loud squeak, the only thing she could do instead of a scream. She had backed into something. She quickly spun around, though feared turning her back towards the girls. However, she was greatly rewarded for it, and her restored smile was evident of that.

Rebecca still viewed the young man in front of her as cuddly, just as the day she had met him, but apparently she was the only child in the house that did. As the girls actually took notice of him, their confidence seemed to away.

That seemed beneficial for Rebecca – Roles appeared to change drastically and while the girls shut their mouths, Rebecca quickly thrived once again.

"Billy!"

"I'm just here to give something back to Becca. Sorry to just barge in like this." Billy explained to Rebecca's mother, trying to explain his visit – Even if it did lack the truth,

"You know you're always welcome here, Billy." Her mother said. He seemed like a nice enough young lad, and it wasn't as if her daughter ever protested about his presence.

Billy tipped his head forward in a gesture of thanks, but quickly straightened up when he felt the tight grip around his leg. He looked down, seeing Rebecca look _up_ while she clung to his leg. "Billllly, don't gooo! Please stay!" She sulked, digging her small fingers into his pants leg.

"Well, I can leave but… By the looks of it you'd be hitchhiking on my leg if I did so… Looks like I don't have a choice until you let go."

Hearing this, Rebecca tightened her hold, putting in a great deal of energy to do so. She wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

The girls backed off considerably. At least until they could figure out a way around this – They didn't want to let go of their new chew toy.

* * *

For most of his time there, Billy was pushed away from the other girls, by Rebecca herself. Even with Billy there, she was doing her best to keep her distance from those girls – She didn't want to risk Billy acting like her mother.

Being shoved just a little too much, Billy in turn picked up Young Rebecca, not seeming to show much difficulty holding her up. However, there was a rebuttal, but not from the young girl herself. A younger girl than Rebecca.

"Becca! Down!"

Tiffany stood next to the two, her tiny hands clenched and a fierce look on her face. For a two-year-old, at least. It made very little impact on the taller twelve-year-old.

"Rebecca, do you want me to put you down?" Billy asked calmly, not looking at the young child below him at all. Rebecca wrapped her arms tightly around his neck – In an endearing sense, no suffocation involved – managing to shake her head as she buried it into the nook of Billy's shoulder.

Billy looked down at the two-year-old and gave a slight glare to accompany the cold tone of his voice. "Rebecca. Doesn't. Want. **Down.**"

"Down, Down!" The little one screeched.

This was just generally hurting Billy's ears, and he didn't see any moment when the child would take a break. One to act without thinking, he grabbed Tiffany by the back of the shirt she wore, and held her up. He had grabbed the middle, so her clothing wouldn't cut into her, but to be held above ground like that…

Tiffany was visibly shaken. Wide-eyed from both the discomfort, the height and the unfamiliarity that accompanied Billy holding her. Especially in mid air. After a few moments, Billy set her down, and no sooner had her feet touched the ground, she dashed from the room.

Marilyn and Jolene ran after the toddler, even though they would probably get lost within the house.

"… Can you make them stop, please Billy…?" Rebecca whispered quietly, neither her grip nor her position faltering in the slightest.

Billy shook his head, or as best as he could with Rebecca resting the way that she was. "As much as I'd like to, I can't discipline them, Sugarplum. I ain't their parent." He managed to shift her onto the bench instead, Rebecca herself sitting with her legs hanging over the side, holding onto Billy's shirt instead.

Bridget snorted loudly, before starting to laugh. The girl hadn't left the room, and had merely stayed in the doorway instead. With the other two off, she didn't need to go looking for Tiffany, after all.

"What's so funny?" Billy asked coolly, looking over his shoulder at the young girl.

"You just called Rebecca a fruit!"

Rebecca gave a soft whine in return, like a buildup to another breakdown. Billy rubbed her shoulder a bit to calm her down, still looking at Bridget.

"Actually smarty pants, it was shorter for Sugar Plum Fairy." He stated, keeping his calm tone that always seemed to make things better for Rebecca.

"Hmph! She's not a fairy!" Bridget stated, crossing her arms. The girl's attitude amazed Billy – He could understand some girls in his class acting so catty, but a classmate of Rebecca's, now that was just bad. He thought for a moment, knowing that he could end this pretty quickly without it dragging on with two simple statements.

"She may not be a fairy, but she can be mistaken for one. All you can be mistaken for is a witch." He stated smugly, sparing no feelings for the young girl.

Bridget's mouth gaped open, speechless for a few seconds. Not much time passed before her face crinkled and, low and behold, the tormenter herself was reduced to tears. "I'm not a wiiiitch!" She screeched, covering her eyes and dashing out of the room, crying for her mother.

"She sure could have fooled me." Billy muttered, knowing that he was most likely going to cope it big time for what he had said. He looked back to Rebecca, noticing the smile she had despite the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Thank you…" She said shyly. He put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair, before taking her off of the bench and setting her back down on the ground.

After that, the girls made no more teases towards Rebecca – Not with Billy around, at least. As the night carried on, said girls left, around the same time, and were all rather taken off guard to her their little victim scream and plead when that young boy left for home across the street.

* * *

"Did you pick on my little sister?"

What a way to greet someone when they open a door to you. Billy scowled, looking at the girl in front of him. She was older than him, not by much, yet he was still taller than she was. The look of anger on her face did very little to intimidate him – Rather, the fact that she tried seemed to amuse him.

He knew straight away who this girl was.

"Did your little sister pick on my Rebecca?" He asked back, matching her tone. His fingers still curled around the door handle, and seemed like they were ready to shatter it.

"You didn't answer my question." Vivian stated, her voice almost dripping with venom. No-one picks on her younger sister.

"You didn't answer mine." He scoffed, looking away. The action gave the feel that she wasn't at all worth Billy's time – And frankly, to him, she wasn't. "Listen, if you think you're here to have a go at me, try and figure out why I did it. You ain't ready for a throw down with me."

With that, Billy slammed the door in Vivian's face, and went back to see what was on TV.

* * *

A/N;

Hopefully most of the girls mentioned in this chapter and the last chapter won't be making much of an appearance for awhile. After meeting Billy, I don't think they'd want to XD


End file.
